


have fun.

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinda cheating, betrayal at best, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Being friends with benefits with someone you’re in love is not recommended, but, fuck it. Life’s all about making bad decisions.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 26





	have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Other than my real life, this story was inspired by Olivia O’Brien’s “Josslyn” and you should totally listen to it!
> 
> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

**_“I know we never said where we drew the line  
_ ** **_But I was in your bed almost every night  
_ ** **_I thought we made it clear how we felt, read the signs  
_ ** **_But now there’s nothing left cause you did nothing right”_ **

“Hey Yn, have you heard from Pietro?” Wanda stood in your doorway, hoping to find her brother in your room.

“No, he was at the gym all morning with Scott though. Why what’s up?” Wanda never questioned your relationship with her brother, you were both consenting adults and she wasn’t going to stop it. Relationship was a strong word though; you and Pietro were more intimate than friends should be but without any commitment. Some might call you friends with benefits, everyone who knew you both, though, called you both “obliviously stupid”.

Neither of you were oblivious, you were both in love with each other. But you were both too stupid to think the other, and everyone else, didn’t already know and even more stupid to start sleeping together instead of admitting your feelings.

“He was supposed to meet me here 30 minutes ago and-” she stopped herself at the sound of the front door being slammed shut, knowing exactly who came in.

“Sorry I’m late!”

“No you’re not,” Wanda accused, “why are you late? We’re supposed to meet Scott in 15 minutes.”

Wanda calling Pietro out on his shit wasn’t anything new, so when she accused him of not being sorry you became curious. You put down your phone and directed your attention to the bickering twins, more specifically Pietro. He couldn’t straighten his smirk if he tried, which was a clear indication Wanda was right. But why wouldn’t he be sorry about being late? What was worth being late?

“I had to take a shower after the gym, I lost track of time.” The smirk didn’t fade. Interesting.

“Whatever, we don’t have time for this. Let’s go.” she pushed her brother out of your doorway, both of them yelling their goodbyes as they made their way through the apartment and out the front door.

Everything about what just happened was very odd to you. In all the time you’ve known the twins, basically all your lives, they’ve never been able to lie to each other, so why would he just do it twice? Unless..

He was lying to _you_.

**_“But know we’re off and we’ll never be on again  
_ ** **_I hope that it was worth it fucking Josslyn  
_ ** **_Don’t wanna fight, I just never wanna talk again  
_ ** **_I hope that it was worth it fucking Josslyn”_ **

“Yn? You asleep?” He didn’t wait for an answer and crawled under your blanket to cuddle up next to you. _This_ was normal, him sneaking into the apartment in the middle of the night, but you knew in your gut something was different. You chose to ignore him and the feeling and go back to sleep, they could both wait until the morning.

When you woke up the second time it was again because of Pietro. This was too, him making sleepy advances that always end with you both naked and sometimes on the floor. You rolled over, resting half your body over his so you could still cuddle and help deter his wandering hands while also making sure not to wake him up.

Fun fact about Pietro: he talks in his sleep.

It was mostly nonsense that you would write in your notes app and ask him about it later, sometimes he could remember the dream and you’d both laugh about it before getting out of bed. Not this time.

“ _Kelsey_.” It was quiet, but you heard it. Since when did he know a ‘Kelsey’?

“ _Kelsey_.” Was he _moaning_?

Before he could finish saying the name again you had already slid your way off the bed and onto the floor, trying to think of a reason he’s in _your_ bed saying another girl’s name like _that_? All your mind could focus on was getting out. You ordered an Uber, quietly throwing a few days worth of clothes into a duffle bag, and booked a hotel.

During the drive you thought about what you were going to tell Wanda. From the beginning she was worried you’d break each other’s hearts, but not like this. Not because of the possibility that her brother was sleeping with someone else, no one would have even considered that a possibility.

After you checked in and dropped your bag on the floor, you sent Wanda a short text, “ _I’m not home, call me when you wake up and not around P. xoxo._ ”

Instead of going to bed, you opened the sliding door to the small terrace attached to the room and watched the city until it drowned out your thoughts. How long would it take Pietro to wake up and notice something was wrong? How were you even supposed to bring this up? What if it was just a couple of weird non-related things and a stupid misunderstanding? What if it wasn’t?

Eventually your mind tired, giving your full attention to the sounds of the city until the sun finally came up. Thankfully it was a Saturday morning and you didn’t need to be anywhere, you fully intended on turning off your phone and sleeping the day away. That was until you could hear Wanda’s ringtone playing from the other side of the room.

“H-hey..”

“What’s wrong? Why’d you leave in the middle of the-”

“Are you near Pietro?”

“If he hasn’t texted you yet wondering why he’s in your bed alone then he’s probably still asleep.”

You couldn’t talk to her about this over the phone, so you gave her the hotel name and your room number and invited her and Scott to come over whenever. She didn’t know what was going on, but Wanda could hear in your voice that you needed her now. In less than an hour the couple walked through the door, breakfast in hand.

Without crying, you calmly explained the situation to them. Wanda wanted to defend her brother, but without hearing his side of things she didn’t want to assume anything. “What are you thinking babe?”

Scott sat beside her and looked like he had something to say but didn’t know how to say it. “I can’t confirm or deny anything, he hasn’t told me anything. But,” he looked at Wanda and then back to you, “trust your gut.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you and Wanda both questioned in two very different tones.

“It’s just.. I’ve noticed him acting different, more confident. I actually thought he was going to ask you out but then you said Kelsey..” he paused, waiting for a sign it was okay to go on. Wanda got up from the couch and sat beside you on the bed, knowing whatever her boyfriend was about to say was going to break your heart. “There’s a Kelsey that works at the gym we go to. She um, she pays extra attention to Pietro.”

Wanda held your hand as she asked the question for you, “Did you go to the gym yesterday morning with my brother?”

“No, I couldn’t get out of the office.”

That’s all the confirmation you both needed. “You’re coming back home to your own bed. I’m buying new locks so Pietro can’t just come and go, but I’m going to beat him with them first.”

**_“I know we weren’t together, but we’re more than friends  
_ ** **_Said you couldn’t see me while she gave you head  
_ ** **_So please don’t ever call again”_ **

It had been three weeks and Pietro hadn’t tried reaching out once, not that you would have answered. The last time you heard from him was when Wanda called him after changing the looks and even then he didn’t have much to say, just to pass the message along that he was “sorry how it happened”.

“You didn’t buy that bullshit, did you?” Ever since they were young, Bucky and Pietro never really got along.

“Absolutely not,” you laughed, “but now you’re all caught up. Can you go back to playing with my hair?” Without a response, Bucky put your head back on his lap and ran his fingers through your hair while you watched whatever was on the TV.

If there was anyone you were closer with than the twins, it was Bucky. He never understood your feelings for Pietro and was obviously against the arrangement you two had, but he never openly said anything about it, even though he never thought Pietro would do something like this to you of all people.

You were almost asleep when your phone started going off, a text from a number you didn’t recognize.

“ _Just in case you wanted to put a face to the name ;)_ ” Attached was a picture of Pietro and a girl you didn’t know, probably Kelsey, laying in his bed. He was laying on her chest, obviously asleep, while she was smiling like she’d just won a trophy. You wanted to reply just to let her know that she could have him, that you didn’t want him to ever touch you again, but you just blocked her number and hoped Bucky didn’t see.

After he left you officially had the apartment to yourself for the weekend, Wanda was staying with Scott and Pietro so you could have some time to yourself. Bucky had offered to stay, not liking the idea of you being by yourself, but you politely declined and promised to text him if you changed your mind.

The couch in your room had turned into your new bed, the mattress you used to sleep on ~~_with Pietro_~~ felt tainted and the new one couldn’t be delivered for another week. So when you woke up and felt the body heat of someone else confused didn’t begin to cover it. “Pietro?! What the fuck are you doing here? How’d you even get in??”

Your yelling scared him awake and he promptly fell on the floor face first, “Stole Wanda’s key when she fell asleep. Ouch..” He deserved it. “And I couldn’t sleep.. I missed you.”

If he had said anything else, literally anything, a civil conversation would have been had. But he’s an idiot, so you pulled up the picture Kelsey had sent you the day before, “Funny, you look pretty peaceful here.”

“How’d you get that?”

“Apparently your girlfriend got a hold of my number and thought it was something I absolutely needed to see. I wasn’t going to ask, but you’re here so fuck it. Why did you have to do that? Why didn’t you just tell me you were interested in someone and just let me go? W-why wasn’t I enough?” Every word brought you closer to tears but they were questions you needed answered.

“You are enough Yn-”

“OBVIOUSLY NOT!” It was too much, everything was too much. “Just.. why dude? Why?”

He sat on the bed and started scrolling through his camera roll and eventually pulled up a video of you and Bucky from a few months before. You were laying with your head in his lap, smoking a blunt, and laughing with Wanda about something Scott had said off camera. “What is this 10 second video supposed to tell me?”

“I was on my way over when Scott sent me this and asked where I was..” the guilt he felt was undeniable, you almost felt bad. Almost. “We had been sleeping together for maybe three months and was ready to tell you I wanted more, and.. I’m an idiot… When I saw the video I convinced myself you wanted him, so I went to the gym to think. Kelsey was working, saw an opportunity and I let her take it. I didn’t realize how wrong I was about everything until a couple weeks after-”

“And that didn’t stop you?” The shame he felt was radiating off of him, so you let it go for now. “Whatever, just hurry up.”

“I was at her place, we were.. occupied. You had called a few times and eventually started texting me about needing me. Not sex, just me…”

“And you never answered me.. I remember that night.” When you realized what night he was talking about you no longer felt bad for him. “You mean to tell me the night that I stayed up all night crying you were too busy fucking another girl-”

“Bucky ended up coming over-”

“Because you didn’t! And because your sister called him, not me!” At that point you were done talking to him. “You need to leave, Pietro, now.”

He didn’t say anything more, he just grabbed his phone and tossed you his sister’s keys before walking out the front door.

**_“You didn’t wanna be like boys from before  
_ ** **_But look at what you did cause you hurt me more  
_ ** **_You didn’t have to lie like the truth is a chore  
_ ** **_I guess I can’t be mad cause I was never yours”_ **

*six months ago*

_“Casual, no feelings, and complete honesty.”_

_“We’re just going to be having sex not getting into business together.”_

_“Be serious about something for once in your life, Piet.”_

_“Alright, alright. But when you meet someone and choose them over me, just let me down gently, okay?” You threw a pillow at his head so he’d shut up. All it did was land him on top of you, his face hovering inches above yours._

_“Kiss me.” The words just fell out of your mouth, but it paid off when his lips connected with yours. Sure, it probably wasn’t a good idea to get this intimate with the person you’ve compared anyone you’ve ever dated to, even though you’ve never even kissed until now, but the way he touched you was euphoric. If this was the only way you could be with him then you were going to make the most out of it._

*present*

“Yn you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Scott will understand.”

“It’s his birthday, Wands, I’m not missing that just because your brother and his girlfriend will be there. Besides, I have a date.” She wanted you to go, but she knew how much it would take out of you to be around the new couple.

She sat beside you on the kitchen floor, ice cream in hand. “Bucky doesn’t count, no matter how much I wish it did.” After Pietro, Bucky did everything he could to not let you break. When he noticed you online at three in the morning he’d call you and just talk until you fell asleep, knowing that sleeping alone wasn’t something you were used to. He always let you know when Pietro was planning on going to the apartment to see Wanda, even going as far as giving you an open invitation to go over his place if you needed an escape. Which you probably took advantage of.

“You’re not wrong. But get this, we’re both very aware of the emotional unavailability on my part but if that man actually asked me out I’d probably say yes. Sure, yeah, your brother broke my heart, but Bucky Barnes though? If that’s not motivation enough to get over someone I don’t know what is. OH, and we never _actually_ dated so I’m not allowed to be upset, remember?” Scott came over after the gym one day to tell you that’s what Kelsey was going around telling anyone who asked about you to Pietro, you had hoped that he would have defended at least but that never happened. “Your brother’s such an asshole.”

Wanda knew her brother was acting out of character, and she knew in her heart he was going to eventually regret the idiotic decisions he’s made, but until then there was no reasoning with him about the situation. After he found out about you spending more time with Bucky, he started spending more time with Kelsey hoping it would piss you off. It never did, instead it helped you get over him faster. “That’s true, but let’s go before we’re late.”

“Can’t we be a little late? I wanna make an entrance.” She let your joke slide, knowing if you didn’t make everything Pietro related then you’d probably snap.

**_“But know we’re off and we’ll never be on again  
_ ** **_I hope that it was worth it fucking Josslyn”_ **

*Pietro’s POV*

“She’s dating _who_?”

“You can’t honestly be upset.” Wanda never let her brother live down what he did to you, family or not, it was a shitty move. “It’s been a year, Pietro. You’re still with Kelsey, why can’t she date Bucky?”

He knew she was right, “It’s funny how it all worked out and how I sabotaged my own happiness, isn’t it? I almost had her, but then I let my insecurities get the best of me and now she won’t even talk to me. She’s been in my life since we were kids, I didn’t know how much I needed her around until I lost her..”

Wanda sat next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, “I know, and I’m sorry. But you’ve got to let her be happy, she deserves to be happy. You both do.” The apartment was quiet for a long time after that until Scott walked in with dinner, but even he knew not to try and break the ice.

It wasn’t worth it, sleeping with someone else, none of it was. Not if it all meant not being in your life. He didn’t want to, but he knew he’d have to come to terms with it and move on, no matter how hard it will be.


End file.
